A tale of six trillion years and one night
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Based on the song: 'A tale of six trillion years and one night'. Chris x Johannes, more warnings inside. Rated M for later lemons. ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Littlelion: I have a writersblock X(**

**So I wrote this to have my thoughts somewhere else XD**

**Chris x Johannes, Shounen ai, Yaoi**

**Past Rago x Dynamis (it's in the tale)**

**If you don't like it, don't troll me and leave :/**

**(It follows the base of the song, but I decided to give it a little twist)**

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither the kindness after scolding  
Nor the warmth after rain  
But really, really, really, it's really cold_

* * *

_A Tale Of Six Trillion Years And One Night_

Johannes

There is a dark cave near the edge of the city, next to the mountains. As child I was told not to go there, because of a 'devilchild'. I believed everything they told me as a child, but now I know better.

* * *

,,C'mon Johannes!'' Bao and Aguma, my childhood friends were laughing with me.

,,You lost the bet, now you've gotta do what we tell you!''

,,Fine,'' I growled, boy, I was so bad at thruth and dare. Jeez, was I born like a loser or what?

,,You've gotta enter the darkcave!'' Bao laughed. By the name I jumped up from fear.

,,W,w,what?! YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU INSANE?! IT'S FORBIDDEN!'' I yelled as hard as I could.

,,Rules are rules! Stupid neko!'' Aguma growled.

,,F,f,fine! Only in the front!''

,,Nah, nah, that's not how it works! You've gotta enter it! At least 30 inches!''

,,Pf, f-f-fine!'' I tried not to show my fear.

,,Near the evening! We expect you when the sun has sunk into the sky!'' (sunset)

I had chills but nodded and went straight to home. Mum and Dad were waiting with the food.

,,Well hello, my dear sun, did you enjoy playing outside?''

,,Yes dady, it was fun!'' I yelled excited, trying to hide my fear for the evening.

,,That's good,'' Mum petted my hair.

,,You're growing so fast!''

,,Mumy, please, I'm still as tall as yesterday!''

,,My sweet boy! I'm happy you listen so good to us.''

* * *

I was lying on my bed, waiting until my parents would go to sleep. Sunset was almost there.

My door opened.

,,Johannes? Can't you sleep?''

,,No Dady.''

,,Shall I tell you a fairytale?''

,,Oh yes, please!''

,,It's about a long time. We once had a wise ruler Dynamis, a young lord with grey pointy hair. At that time, there was a child born, with blond hair like the sun. But he was bron at an eclipse. There were rumours that he had stolen the sun's light and as a sign of that his hair was blond. He was different from other people. Well, he was a boy, as old as you. He loved to play beyblade but there was something about him. No one knew what it was, but one day there was a man, I think it was Rago, the husband of Dynamis murdered.

Guess who it was?''

,,That boy!'' I murmered, feeling sleepy.

,,Yes, so Dynamis decided to cage that boy to avoid this kind of thing to happen again.''

,,Really? Where?''

,,In the Darkcave.''

My eyes widened from disbelief, that couldn't be right, right?

,,That's why I told you thousand times it's a forbidden place.''

,,Why are you telling me this Dady?''

,,Because I heard you talking to your _friends _about it. I swear to god Johannes, that if you enter that cave, I'll drag you out of it with my own hands. Now that is said, sleep well :).''

Johannes decided to stay in his bed and forgot about the deal with Bao and Aguma.

* * *

,,He didn't come Aguma!''

,,Very well! Looks like we'll have to use the hard way! We'll tie him up and throw him in the cave! It'll be fun hearing him scream for someone that isn't there!''

,,You're so smart Onii-chan!''

**Littlelion: That was it, Chris isn't really in this one.**

**Aguma and Bao you so mean X(**

**Very well, please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlelion: Second Chapter, Chris finally appears!**

**There will be a little bit Shounen-ai in this one, yet, no Yaoi.**

* * *

_A Tale Of Trillion Years And One Day_

Johannes

When the light of the sun shone in my room I decided to wake up, finding dad and mum already at the table. When they saw me they stopped their conversation.

,,Hello my dear sun son.''

I smiled and climbed on daddy's lap.

,,Jeez, Johannes you're twelve years old!''

,,Sowwy,'' I yawned making Mum scream about how cute I was.

,,And did you _sleep_ well?'' I heard the undertone in Daddy's voice and decided to ignore it.

,,Yeah, very good!''

,,Well Honey, breakfast is ready.''

* * *

After breakfast I went outside, finding Bao and Aguma stand in front of the door.

,,There you are you asshole kitten! We were waiting!''

,,I thought we had a deal?!''

,,Wow guys, please hide your fangs! I wanted to come but my Dad heard the conversation, and thus…''

,,You're just a cowardly ass! We thought you were our friend! Rules are rules!'' Aguma growled pissed off.

,,Hey, I can go now inside! What about it?''

,,Alright,'' Bao said: ,,But you'll have to go until you see the devilchild!''

,,B-b-but!''

,,No buts you ass!''

,,F-f-f-ine.''

We went together to the cave. Aguma nodded and I first didn't understand until I saw Bao binding my hands together with a rope.

,,What are you doing?!'' I yelled shocked.

,,Sorry pall, we just want a good show!''

,,Y-y-you bastards!'' but they just ignored me and dragged me to the cave.

,,Just step into the cave until you're in the heart! Bring us a flower that grows there and we're fine!''

,,Okay!'' I said, trembling and inside screaming from fear.

I stepped inside, thinking about nice things, like cute kittens and flowers and pony's (XD)

,,It's fine Johannes!'' I muttered to myself: ,,You can do this, you don't have to be afraid. There's no one here! Just calm down, show those asses that you aren't afraid.''

,,Ara ara, who's there?'' I heard a voice, a boy I guessed. It came from behind. I turned around, wich wasn't easy if your hands are tied with ropes by an asshole like Bao.

I heard footsteps and saw a shadow appear in front of me. Blond hair, purple eyes, a boy, as tall as me and as old as me.

,,Y-y-you!'' I screamed. I tried to turn around and started running. My legs were pounding and I was panting, yet, I kept on running.

_He killed Rago! He's a monster! He stole the light of the sun! He's dangerous!_

But as I told you I'm really a loser. I didn't saw the stone in front of me and tripped over it.

* * *

When I woke up I saw his face hanging above mine. His eyes were standing concerned and he had some water in his hand.

,,D,d,drink.'' he muttered, bringing his hand closer.

,,Um pall, I'm not allowed to drink from strangers there hands so, um.''

He frowned his eyebrows, it would've been funny if it wasn't for the fact that he was a devil child and that my hands were tied.

,,Drink,'' he ordered bringing his hand much closer to my mouth, his fingers touching my bottom lip.

,,F-f-fine,'' I said and opened my mouth. He tried to let if fall in my mouth but most of the water fell on my chin and my clothes, not that I cared, he was a fucking devil child!

,,Where did you get the water?'' I asked curious.

,,River!'' he pointed towards the heart of the cave. I saw a chain on his left arm, or better, I saw a half chain on his arm. Did he broke free?

,,Thanks, but I should go now,'' I tried to laugh and begun to back away.

,,Stay.''

His voice was soft and there was an emotion in it that I couldn't comprehend.

Hey, I'm twelve!

Was it sadness, or was it evil? It was hard to hear.

He took my hand and removed the rope.

,,Thanks, I guess.''

,,Chris,'' he gave his hand. I shook it, kind of uneasy and unsure.

,,You!'' he pointed to me. Shit, what was I supposed to do? Should I tell him my name?

,,Bao,'' I blurted, not sure what I was saying.

,,Bao,'' he repeated while shaking my hand firmly.

,,Yeah, Chris.'' he smiled at me before pulling me at my feet and dragging me deeper into the cave.

,,Um Chris! LET GO!'' he was shocked from my screaming because he let go of my hand and turned around his eyes widened.

,,I'm sorry Chris, but I really should go home.''

,,Coming back?'' he asked, in a very hard to understand English.

,,Um,….''

,,Coming back?'' he begun to cling on me.

,,F-f-fine!''

,,When?''

,,When the sun sinks into the sky?''

,,F-f-fine,'' he repeated what I once said hesitant.

,,When sun sinking into sky.''

,,Yeah, bye, um, Chris,'' I started to go back to the 'real world'.

When I came out the cave I saw that Bao and Aguma where gone. Wow, it was already dark, how long was I unconscious?

I started to run towards home.

* * *

,,Johannes, we were worried!'' mum yelled.

,,Where were you?'' Dad asked, his eyes narrowed.

,,I felt from a rock and was unconscious.

Dad and mum relaxed.

,,Itadakimasu.''

I couldn't sleep. I promised that devil child to come back tomorrow. What should I do? I didn't notice the shadow at my window.

**In a village of a nameless era  
And of a nameless young boy  
No one knows  
This fairy tale**

**Littlelion: That was it, aw, c'mon, Chris is cute, isn't he?**


	3. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	4. What's gonna happen?

**This story had zero votes [mwuhahahaha]**

**Ahem, I'll keep it on hold for now, but I'm not going to delete it so keep hoping :)**

**I'm so sorry guys :'(**


End file.
